


On the Edge

by luciferswhiteloafers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin giving blowjobs, First Time, Ice Skating, M/M, The buttsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswhiteloafers/pseuds/luciferswhiteloafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figure Skating AU    - Erwin remembers that feeling, the unmatchable exhilaration of your body spinning through the air faster than you ever thought possible and still landing on your feet. Sometimes the roar of the Olympic crowds still echo in the back of his mind, called up by the smell of the ice and the scratch of skates on it’s surface. More than anything he wants that for Levi, for him to hear not just from Erwin but from the entire world that he’s wonderful, that his talents don’t go unappreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

Levi skates to the center of the ice and pauses, rolling his shoulders as the first notes of the music begin. He pushes off with his left foot and suddenly Erwin doesn’t see the foul-mouthed kid who would just as soon chunk a skate at his head than listen. The years the younger man has spent training are so obvious now, fluid control dripping from his every movement. He glides in front of Erwin with a half smile, running his hands down his chest as he turns away. 

Erwin reaches down to grip the cold railing, tightening his fingers and wishing for a moment he’d picked a less seductive song for this routine. It wasn’t blatant or vulgar, just the right aching strains of guitar to match the longing in the choreography. Every movement looked so predetermined, so perfectly graceful that nothing about the way Levi was skating looked aimless. The black pants he’s wearing show off every muscle in use, especially his ass - another dent in Erwin’s dwindling self-control. Every day it gets more difficult to keep the promise he made to himself, a promise to keep things strictly professional between them. Levi however, made no such promise and does everything in his power to make it difficult for him to keep his word. He pointedly ignores the stirring in his groin, suddenly grateful for the luxury of the private rink.

Erwin sucks in a breath as Levi gears up for a jump, pride blooming across his chest as he lands the triple axle perfectly. Success colors his next few movements, his pace quicker and his head held higher. Erwin remembers that feeling, the unmatchable exhilaration of your body spinning through the air faster than you ever thought possible and still landing on your feet. Sometimes the roar of the Olympic crowds still echo in the back of his mind, called up by the smell of the ice and the scratch of skates on it’s surface. More than anything he wants that for Levi, for him to hear not just from Erwin but from the entire world that he’s wonderful, that his talents don’t go unappreciated. 

His own career is over, an injury forcing him to retire from competitive skating before his 30th birthday. The least he can do now is help someone truly deserving stand on that podium one day. He’s shaken from that thought by the thud of Levi’s body hitting the ice. The quad again. They both knew he was capable but something about that particular move held him back. Every time he got close, an edge of panic seemed to seep in past the bravado and bring him down like a stone. Erwin wonders if he’ll start yelling that the program is fine without it again. Levi kneels on the ice for a moment, struggling to get up. The drama of the music brings a strange intensity to the moment, even for Erwin watching from the sideline. 

After a few seconds he rises to his feet, skipping ahead a few moves to compensate for the music. The flare to his movements is gone, grim determination in it’s place. Erwin wonders if he should say something and check him over, he himself was notorious for trying to skate past an injury and Levi is turning out to be no different. So many people had warned him against taking Levi on, saying that he hadn't been raised a skater, he was too old to become anything worthwhile. Erwin had known different. The first time he'd seen him spin on the ice, he knew he was witnessing something very important. All he needed was a little polish and direction. 

He watches his spin carefully, looking for any sign of wavering or trouble bearing weight. But Levi continues on, completing the rest of the routine with his head held high, not a toe out of place. Erwin holds out a hand to help him up to the platform but Levi just pushes it aside, leaning on the railing as he attaches his guards. 

“Everything else looked great, Levi.”

Levi snorts as he makes his way to the bench. “Yeah, everything else.”

He sits and begins unlacing his skates, determinedly not looking up at Erwin. 

“You’re not giving yourself enough room for the final turn, you try to pull out of it too soon and that’s where you go down.”

Levi sighs and hurls his skate down the bench. 

“I fucking know Erwin, that’s what you said the last eight times I fucked it up.” 

Erwin closes his eyes for a moment, trying to pick his next words carefully.  
“So then stop fucking it up.”

Levi freezes just as he pulls off the second skate, holding it in midair as he slowly looks up at Erwin. He never curses at him, but sometimes it seems like profanity is the only language the man speaks. 

“Is that what you think? That I’m fucking it up?” 

He looks more affected than Erwin had expected, his voice quieting instead of rising in anger. 

“No Levi. I think your timing is off, you’re the one that seems to think you’re fucking up. You’re building it up too much, just time it out in your head like I taught you and picture your landing. Then you’ll do it.” 

He kneels, grabbing the skate and putting it down before taking one slim ankle between his hands, gently massaging the tendons beneath the thick sock. Levi mumbles and tries to pull his foot away but Erwin tightens his grip, meeting his eyes. 

“You can do it Levi. I know you can. I’ve never seen anyone skate the way you do.”

A moment passes in silence as they regard each other, Erwin’s hand still on his leg. 

“Fine whatever. If you think so.”

He smiles and rises to his feet. 

“I know so.”

Levi rolls his eyes and starts digging through his bag, pulling out a pair of sneakers.

“Go have a shower and some lunch, meet me in the gym at 3 for your workout.”

Another eye roll is the only response he gets as the younger man shoulders his bag and walks towards the exit. The natural sway of his hips increases Erwin’s blood pressure, as it always does. He can’t help but watch every movement like a hawk until Levi is out the door. 

Sighing, he heaves himself down on the bench, holding one of Levi’s discarded skates. 

“I’m the one that’s fucking up.”

______

 

Levi drops his bag and flings himself down on the bed. Already it feels like he could sleep for a week and he still has another practice later. Figure skating is horse shit. His knee aches from hitting the ice but it’s his ankle that has his attention. It’s almost as though he can still feel the warmth of Erwin’s fingers, seeping past the bone deep cold he always feels when he comes off the ice. He lies on his side and pulls his knees to his chest, thinking of how bizarre it had been to hear Erwin say fuck. Truth be told he cursed more around his stuck-up coach than he did anyone else because he never got tired of the reaction it got. Prim little Erwin, feathers so easy to ruffle with just a few f-bombs. 

Erwin was so strange and confusing. Most of the time he acted like somebody’s grandpa, like maybe he’d read what fun was in a dictionary once. But sometimes, like that brief second where he’d held onto Levi’s ankle, eyes boring into him - made him feel like maybe there was something underneath all the freshly ironed shirts. And based on the fact that Erwin was unfortunately something of a hunk, he’d like to find out exactly how it sounded when he said “fuck” in another context. 

Somewhere in the room his phone buzzed. Thoughts of Erwin disappear as he crawls half off the bed to wrangle the phone from a pair of sweatpants. An email from his choreographer. He curses out loud, hoping she isn’t trying to add more crazy last minute shit to the routine. He’s pushing himself as it is.

_Levi, I’d almost forgotten he did this, the internet is amazing! Thought you might get a kick out of it. \- Hanji_

He clicks the link, so grateful to not see tiny sketches of his body contorting into strange positions, that he’s happy to watch whatever she’s found.

A skating competition. The quality is shit and the announcers seem to be speaking what sounds like Portuguese, no way to tell much. A tall blonde guy in a flashy costume skates to center ice. Levi turns his phone to make the video larger, squinting at the picture. 

Step inside walk this way, you and me babe - hey hey. 

Oh god, he thought. Bring on the cheese. Despite the blurry picture, the second the dude turns to face the camera, Levi knows it’s Erwin. A younger Erwin, smiling a big, open smile that looks out of place for the man he knows. He’s wearing leather pants that hug every millimeter of his huge legs, showcasing an ass that makes Levi’s mouth water. He almost wants to roll his eyes, Erwin is hamming it up for the audience big time. What a dork. Now he’s...thrusting his hips and grinding to the music. This isn’t skating, it was a lapdance. What the fuck Erwin, he thinks, amusement winding into something different entirely with every sway of those hips. Where has this guy been?

If he’d ever given any indication of moving like this or acting like this before, Levi would have had no chance of keeping his dick in his pants. The “librarian at a yacht club” vibe was gone, the man currently shaking it to the tune of Pour Some Sugar on Me is another creature entirely. One Levi finds he desperately wants to fuck. He pauses the video and flops back against the pillows, reaching down with his free hand to slide his pants down his hips enough to release his dick. He presses play and wraps a hand around himself, casually stroking his cock to full hardness. Erwin starts to slide his shirt down his shoulders, not missing a beat as he tosses it behind him and keeps on skating. He’s wearing a goofy fake muscle shirt that Levi can’t help but snort at but still... everything else is all Erwin, those fucking hips. 

He’s hard in record time, gasping as he pumps himself. He can’t believe this is the stick in the mud that’s been coaching him. Erwin makes eye contact with the camera and smirks, rolling hips hips again before skating his way into a double-loop. Levi closes his eyes and imagines those hips rolling into him, fucking him with what he imagines is a really impressive cock. In his fantasy Erwin holds him down, talking to him in the authoritative tone he uses when he’s tired of Levi’s bullshit, pounding into in with all the strength in those perfect legs. 

He’s not going to last long like this, stroking himself faster, dragging his thumb over the head with each pass. With a groan he drops his phone on the bed, reaching down to cup his balls with the other hand. It would feel incredible to be wrapped around Erwin, those stern blue eyes boring into his as they fucked. 

“Levi what are you watching, I thought I heard…”

His eyes fly open at the sound of a very real, very in his room, Erwin. His body struggles between panic and the urge to come at the sound of his voice, ending up leaving him so disoriented that it takes him a very long second to grab a pillow to cover himself with. 

Unhelpfully, his coach covers his eyes with one hand but continues to stand in the door, seemingly just as confused. 

“Oh god, Levi I didn’t mean to...I’m so sorry, I’ll just…”

Before he can finish that sentence, a chipper, heavily accented voice announces quite unmistakably -

“Another great performance from Erwin Smith”

\--

He's never backed out of a room so fast in his life. The second Erwin closes the door behind him he starts down the hallway, palms sweating as he looks for the closest place to sit down. Or hide, whatever. 

By the time he finds himself in the kitchen his mind has worked itself into a full frenzy. He'd only gone in the room because he'd heard that song and was sure Levi would be in there having a very sudden 80's phase or laughing his ass off at one of Erwin's more...spirited routines. It had all been Hanji's idea, dammit. The last thing he'd expected when he opened that door was to find Levi with his head thrown back, pants low around his hips - jerking off to a video of him skating.

Lust twists like a snake in his gut, his mind calling up the memory of Levi's open face, before panic had bloomed across his features, the pink tip of his dick jutting up between his pale fingers...

Erwin pounds his fist on the counter, wincing as nearby stacks of dishes clatter loudly. He'd thought all of Levi's teasing was just part of his long term goal to drive Erwin insane but what he’d seen indicated something different. Something more. 

He had no chance now. 

He grips the edge of the counter tightly, focusing on the sharp line of granite against his palms. Anything but the thought of those slim hips that had already been underneath his hands in so many fantasies, thrusting in Levi's very real bed.Shaking his head, he pours himself a glass of water, gulping every tepid drop. He can't fuck his protege, it doesn't matter that Levi is of age and attracted to him. It would sully all the work they had done together.

**If someone found out.**

Maybe just once, to get it out of their systems...he almost laughs out loud at the thought. There is no doubt in his mind that once he'd had a taste of Levi, he'd crawl across the earth for more.

Running a hand through his hair, he attempts to steel himself. He's going to do his best to keep his hands off. It's gone on this long, surely he can maintain himself, even knowing what he knows. He's a man of integrity. A very horny man of integrity.

-

Levi has never dreaded a workout so much in his life. After Erwin left, he had laid there in silence till his persistent erection dwindled, trying to process what had just happened. Not only had his coach seen him masturbating, but was now fully aware that his wank session was inspired by a video of him performing. Fucking great.

He changes into the loosest pair of sweatpants he owns, hoping that they'll disguise any slipups in the embarrassing situation he's about to waltz into. Splashing his face with cold water, he wonders if Erwin will have the balls to acknowledge what happened, maybe even do something about it. Meeting his own eyes in the bathroom mirror he laughs. No, if he had the older man pegged he'd keep trying to be noble, leaving them both frustrated and wanting. Shrugging away from the counter he makes his way to the door, pushing away any thoughts of being intimate with Erwin.

The gym is empty when he gets there, no sign of the other man. Taking the rare opportunity for what it is, he plugs his phone into the stereo, blasting his own pounding house music before Erwin can get there and lame it up with his grandpa oldies. A hand on his shoulder startles him so badly he almost drops his phone, lurching around to meet clear blue eyes. 

"Are you ready to start?"

Levi swallows and nods, making his way towards the mat. Erwin sounds all business and looks it too, standing with his arms crossed a few feet from where Levi comes to a stop. 

"Stretches first."

Without pausing, he drops sinuously to his belly, pushing his chest up with his arms into the first yoga position. He rolls his hips and comes to his feet, standing as he reaches his arms as high above his head as they'll go before reaching down to touch his toes. Sparing a glance between his legs, he's pleased to see the blonde looking significantly less composed, faced with this view. If that's what it takes to wind him up, he doesn't mind showing off a little. 

He falls into the rest of the warm up with gusto, keeping things just a hair on the side of PG-13. Erwin had started off looking flustered, but now his whole expression is just hard, his jaw clenched tightly, hands on his hips. Without waiting for further instructions, he starts in on a few positions from the routine, leaning back as far as he can while still keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground. By the time he's into the leg lifts, Erwin looks fed up. 

"If you're going to do it Levi, at least try to do it right."

Rounding on his heel, he marches right up to the other man. 

"Excuse me?"

Erwin leans down to his level, looking him dead in the eyes. 

"You heard me."

Before he can even finish drawing the breath to shout at him, Levi finds himself behind manhandled, turned and shoved in the direction of the floor length mirrors that line the wall. Erwin stands firm behind him, the warm line of his body like a shock to Levi's own. His eyes fly up to the mirror, grey searching out blue, but Erwin won't look at him. He keeps his eyes glued down as he puts one hand on Levi's belly, the other coming down to his thigh, holding it in a vice grip. 

"Lift it like this, all the way."

With his firm guidance, Levi raises his leg, holding his toes pointed to the ceiling. The heat from the body behind him feels almost oppressive now, as sweat begins to prickle at the back of his neck.

They hold that position for a moment and Erwin finally meets his eyes. The weight of his stare makes Levi feel almost weak, he can't help but lean back into him. 

"I know what you were doing in there, Levi."

Fighting the hold on his leg, he brings it back to the ground and stands to his full height.

"And what was I doing, Erwin?" Their gaze doesn’t waver for an instant.

The broad hand at his stomach begins stroking up and down, bunching his shirt around his middle. 

"You were watching me and touching yourself."

Levi gasps, it was the answer he'd been expecting but something about hearing him say it runs through him like a shock. He brings his own hand down to cover Erwin's, twining their fingers in the fold of his shirt.

"Is that a problem?"

For what feels like eternity there's only the music and Levi's erratic breathing filling the silence. He can't imagine what kind of internal battle the older man is having with himself. Several expressions cross his face but his eyes never leave Levi's. 

Without answering, the hand still on his thigh travels up to his waist, long fingers sliding just beneath the waistband of his pants. 

"No, no problem."

"Good"

Even as he bares his neck for a kiss, he can't help but add "I thought you were gonna be a real prude about it and give me some bullshit about being my coach or my age or whatever."

He doesn't ever know why he says it, only that even now it feels natural to goad Erwin, to push him into revealing more than he wants to. Almost as soon as the words leave his mouth, he finds himself suddenly shoved forward, hands flying up to catch himself against the cool glass of the mirror. Erwin pins him there and grips the back of his hair, tilting his head to look at him directly.

"Why do you always have to open your mouth Levi?"

Apparently a shrug wasn't the response he wanted. He grinds against Levi's ass, pinning him against the mirror.

"It's not bullshit. Everything about this is inappropriate and wrong. But you have pushed me day after day and I've got you figured out now." 

He leans down to press a biting kiss to Levi's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"It doesn't matter how much I try to stay away, you're going to slut your way through training until I break and give you what you've been aching for since the first time I looked at you."

Levi moans and closes his eyes, reaching up to run his fingers through thick blonde hair. He's got him pegged alright. Today was the first time he'd had any reference material to work with, but Erwin has has a starring role in plenty of his fantasies. Most of which involve fucking Levi so hard he can't skate properly for a week. The promise of Erwin’s hardening cock pressing against his ass twists through him, leaving him breathless. 

“And tell me Erwin, what do I want?” He says between breaths, relishing the feel of lips and teeth against his skin. He feels a thrill of power run through his veins, mixing with the lust and leaving his bones feeling heavy. Erwin won’t deny him now, the dam of his careful resolve has been broken. 

Their eyes meet again in the mirror for a second before Erwin spins him by the hips, pressing him against the glass before sliding to his knees. Levi’s eyes fly open, he could never have predicted this. The older man looks up at him from lidded eyes, tongue flicking across his lips. 

“You want what only I can give you.” 

He slides Levi’s pants down in one smooth motion, not hesitating for even a second as he leans forward to take the tip of his dick into his mouth. Levi groans and slides down the wall an inch or two, resting his weight on his knees as he leans into the sensation. Of course the bastard would suck cock just like he does everything else, with conviction. Those big hands slot into place against his hipbones, pinning him between that hot mouth and the cold of the mirror. Of all the ways he’s pictured himself and Erwin together, this scenario is new. He’d imagined he’d be the one on his knees but somehow this is even better. The sight of a big, powerful man like Erwin, kneeling in front of him and working every last inch of him down his throat is almost too much. 

He reaches down and grabs a handful of blonde hair, pulling him back for a second. If he doesn’t catch his breath he’s gonna lose it any second from the visual stimulation alone. Erwin looks up at him curiously, pupils blown out, lips red and swollen. 

“I want you inside me when I come.”

The blonde doesn't seem capable of formulating a response, he surges up and gathers Levi in his arms, lifting him against the wall. It feels so natural to wrap his legs around the other man’s hips, grinding their cocks together as they start to kiss. He wishes he could drink Erwin in, consume him and hold this perfect moment inside himself. The slide of cloth against his dick is a whole new wave of fire across his nerve endings, lighting him up from the inside out. 

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, shirts tossed aside, spurning each other on with licks and nips of teeth. Levi has never been so hard in his life. Erwin’s chest and shoulders are even better than he’d imagined, muscles that ripple instead of bulge. More of that quiet strength that draws Levi in like a moth. He breaks away from the kiss, leaning breathlessly against the wall. 

“Hurry up and put me down, Jolly Green - there’s lotion in my bag.” 

Erwin chuckles and carries him towards the mat, hands kneading the flesh of his ass the whole way. Every inch his fingers gets closer to that spot makes him more desperate, more frenzied for his touch. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he’s ripping through his bag. By the time he finds the small bottle, Erwin has already started shucking his pants. 

He almost drops it immediately at what he sees. Erwin has been hiding a fucking rod in his pants. He feels his mouth start to water at the sight. The ridiculous thought of what a pretty dick flickers across his brain before he can get his body into motion. 

He takes off his pants and tosses them at Erwin. For a second he just stands there, completely naked and holding Levi’s work out pants, staring him down. A chill of awkwardness prickles over his skin, making him feel more flushed than he already was. As his coach, Erwin has seen most of him at one point or another, but this level of intimacy, standing nude in front of each other for the first time, is almost enough to bring him fully back to reality for a moment. Was Erwin right, is this a terrible idea? Will the older man be awkward afterwards or worse, indifferent?

He rakes his gaze across his body from head to toe and decides very quickly that he doesn't care. If they've both been wanting each other this whole time, everything should be fine. That and he’s just too turned on to care about after. Suddenly he can’t think of anything else but the weight of that body holding him down, filling him up. 

He sits as gracefully as he can manage, beckoning Erwin down to his level with one finger. As Erwin kneels between his legs, Levi thinks he sees a flash of nervousness cross his features, but it fades just as quickly. He places a warm hand on Levi’s knee, slowly dragging his fingers down the length of his thigh before coming to rest against the sensitive flesh. The younger man lets his legs fall open, enjoying the look of naked lust that plays across Erwin’s face. 

“Open yourself up for me, Levi.”

It almost looks like he didn't plan those words, like he had no choice but to ask for that. Levi smirks and obliges him, coating his fingers before sliding the first one inside himself, past the first tight ring of muscle. Erwin’s breaths are heavy and deep now, his eyes locked on the place where Levi’s finger disappears. 

He plants his bare feet on the mat and thrusts up against his hand, squeezing around the single finger before sliding it out to add another. Erwin looks like at Levi like he’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen, placing a kiss on the inside of his knee as the continues to watch. 

Levi takes his time, scissoring his fingers and stretching himself well. He’s confident that no amount of preparation would truly have him ready for Erwin’s dick, but he has to try. Without warning, Erwin presses his own fingertip alongside Levi’s, searching his face for any signs of distress before pushing it with the others. His head hits the floor with a thunk, his toes curling against the floor. 

“Erwin”

The other man grabs his wrist and pulls his fingers free, sighing wistfully at the sight of his open hole before replacing those fingers with three of his own, sliding them all in, to the very last knuckle.

It takes a moment of concentration to relax himself against the intrusion, focusing on the fingertip grazing his prostate and the heat of Erwin’s breath across his knee. With his customary patience, he pushes the fingers in and out of Levi in long slow drags, wringing pleasure from him with every stroke. Levi groans as a tiny dribble of pre-cum beads at the tip of his dick, smearing along his belly with the motion of his hips. 

“Okay, okay. Enough. Give it to me.” 

Pulling his fingers away with a squelch, he leans over Levi, covering him completely for a moment as he tugs him up for a kiss. The cock laying alongside his own burns into his skin like a brand, and suddenly he can’t bear another second without it. He wraps his arms around Erwin’s back and flips them, smirking at the surprised “oomph” the other man lets out as he suddenly finds himself staring up at Levi, who starts to rise to his knees. 

“Too fucking slow.”

He reaches for the bottle, smearing a generous amount on as much of Erwin as he can wrap his hands around, silently praying that it’s enough. He moves to straddle the other man, loving the burn of his thighs, stretching to accommodate the broader hips beneath him. 

He takes one last look at Erwin, at the awe and affection on his face, before grabbing his massive girth and guiding the tip into himself. It somehow feels even bigger than it looks. He hisses at the sensation, his legs shaking just barely as he slowly impales himself, inch by inch. No dildo he’s ever laid eyes on could feel like this. The overwhelming heat and size are just this side of too much, chasing away every rational thought he’s ever had. It seems like an eternity before he’s able to take all of it, his ass finally coming to rest against Erwin’s hips. 

He runs his hands up Erwin’s chest, trying to draw his own focus to the warmth of the skin under his palms, the gasp he earns by pinching a nipple. Finally it feels like he can move, lifting himself up slowly, only to slide back down. He feels so undone, split in two at his very core. Slutty moans are spilling from his lips without his permission, quiet pleas for more. Normally he’d be embarrassed but Erwin doesn’t seem to mind, his hands coming to hold Levi’s hips in an iron grip, sweat beading across his neck. 

 

Levi fucks him for all he’s worth, pumping his legs as hard as he can. It gets infinitely easier when Erwin decides to help, using his grip on Levi to lift him up, almost far enough for the tip of his cock to slide out, before pulling him back down all the way, bottoming out in a single thrust. Levi moans and presses against his chest for balance, gritting his teeth against the tidal wave of pleasure that threatens to push him over the edge. He grabs his dick around the base and squeezes, willing himself to last longer, to feel more. Its a hard-won battle however, with Erwin mercilessly pounding his prostate again and again. 

“God, you’re so good, Levi. You’re so tight.”

He chokes back a moan, digging his nails into Erwin’s chest. He’s definitely not going to last if he keeps saying shit like that. He feels like a ragdoll, his entire body being manipulated for Erwin’s pleasure. Based on the increase in pace, he isn’t the only one who’s close. 

With a growl, Erwin sits up, crushing their chests together as he pulls Levi fully into his lap. His thrusts are more shallow this way, but the way their bodies grind together in the small space is electrifying. They make eye contact for a brief second before the older man leans down and sinks his teeth into the flesh between his neck and shoulder, laving the spot with his tongue. After that it only takes a few strokes of his hand along his dick, and with one final shuddering inhale, he comes, painting both their bellies with delicate white stripes, Erwin’s name on his lips. 

Strong hands come up to his shoulders, pulling him down with bruising force as Erwin comes, thrusting up one last time before Levi feels the hot pulse of semen inside him. His ass throbs in a pleasant way and he almost hates to lift himself off, especially once he feels the sticky fluid start to drip out of him, sliding down his thighs. 

He lies on his side, watching quietly as Erwin stares at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. 

“So” he says, conversationally. “how was that?”

Erwins starts laughing and doesn’t stop, rolling to his side to face Levi.

“You’re absurd, you know that?”

He shrugs and rises to his feet, trying to get a little distance before things get too mushy. Sex breaks down his barriers and he’s not sure how quickly he wants to show Erwin all of that. He knows they’ll be walking a fine line between professional and personal, even more so than before. 

He digs through his bag, wincing at the twinge in his backside. When he pulls out a pair of jeans, Erwin flings a shirt at his face. 

“What are you putting street clothes on for? You’ve still got a workout to do.”

Levi’s mouth hangs open, too indignant to form words. 

“What the fuck was I just doing, riding your old ass like John Fucking Wayne?’

Erwin sits up, his smile more playful than Levi is used to. 

“I don’t think John Wayne made sounds like that when he was in the saddle.”

“You fucking…” before he can finish the insult, Erwin is on him, scooping him up for another breathless kiss. 

He sighs and leans into him, giving up. “Okay, lets do the workout.”

There’s only one way he’s going to come out of this on top. He twists out of Erwin’s arms, padding towards the stereo. Throwing one last cheeky look over his shoulder, he scrolls through all the music files on his phone till he finds the perfect one. It only takes about three seconds of Def Leppard before Erwin realizes what’s happening. 

“HEY. TURN THAT OFF”

Levi just laughs and laughs. This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm publishing this about a month after I meant to, but it's finally here. Thanks to Imawarlock for beta reading all my nasty trash. Very ,very loosely framed after two actual Olympians.


End file.
